Integrating audio with computer-displayed slide shows and videos adds an extra dimension to business, recreational, or other consumer presentations and, accordingly, also adds interest to the respective audiences. The slide shows and videos are commonly displayed using image projectors, such as digital image projectors. Digital image projectors have become increasingly portable in size making them well suited for travel allowing a business or consumer presenter to easily transport the digital image projector and associated laptop computer for use at remote sites.
However, incorporating audio into computer-displayed slide shows and videos can be problematic. The audio speakers typically included in laptop computers are not powerful enough to provide sufficient sound to be heard by an entire audience. Adding additional speakers adds cumbersome pieces to the presentation equipment, which decreases the overall portability of the presentation system. Speakers incorporated into the digital image projector can cause undesired vibration of the digital image projector, thereby, resulting in an unstable image projected onto a screen or other viewing surface. More specifically, during certain audio play, a speaker can move several millimeters. If the attached digital image projector moves even a fraction of this distance, the vibration translates into a relatively large movement of the projected image. Such movement of the projected image is distracting to the audience and detracts from the overall message of the presenter.